


The Miss Galaxy Beauty Pageant

by EmmaLuLuChu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All Female AU, Alternate Universe, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Gen, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, IT WAS SUPER NEEDED OKAY, beauty pageant, listen this was totally needed okay, we need just an all female au and for essentially the plot of miss congeniality to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/EmmaLuLuChu
Summary: Team Voltron gets word that somebody is planning a sinister event at the annual Miss Galaxy Beauty Pageant, and fear that it is Zarkon. Obviously the plan is to get in, take out the evil force, and save the pageant.The best way to do this is to enter someone into the pageant, and the team decides that it should be Hunk.Hunk does not understand the reasoning.





	The Miss Galaxy Beauty Pageant

**Author's Note:**

> i did this in two days i'm so proud of all this
> 
> original credit for the AU and the initial idea this got based off of goes to Ace!! their tumblr and picture they drew is right here -> http://armoured-escort.tumblr.com/post/161799671405/i-started-drawing-this-for-funsies-and-then-the so please go slam them with love!!!! they were so kind enough to let me write for this and somehow it turned into a Miss Congeniality plot and honestly? This was totally needed Hunk is beautiful as male or female LET HUNK DO BEAUTY PAGEANTS

Back on Earth beauty standards were very restrictive and one way. Thin, flawless, porcelain skin, that was what people claimed as ‘true beauty’, and while yes those traits were beautiful, they weren’t the only definition of it. Hunk saw beauty in the ocean that surrounded her home island, in the fluffy clouds on a bright day, over a vast array of body shapes and colors. She saw it in herself too, she could look in the mirror and appreciate her own curves and stretch marks and soft skin. When she got swept up into Voltron her definition of beauty expanded further, to the stars and meteors and planets she saw drifting by, to the group of girls she found herself surrounded by. Allura’s flowing hair, Lance’s sparkling skin, Keith’s piercing eyes, Shiro’s striking scar, Pidge’s petite figure, Coran’s braided mustache, each of them were so beautiful and Hunk felt blessed each day to be around such diverse women.

So why was she picked out of all of them to be put into this “Miss Galaxy” pageant?

Hunk kept staring at the application up on the holo display, Allura and Coran already working on creating information to disguise her identity, while Shiro appointed Lance, Keith, and Pidge to other duties for when they made it to the pageant that was in barely three quintents. She hadn’t been paying attention when they had first started this tactical planning, there were concerns that shady undercover work was going on at this event so of course Team Voltron was coming in. They’d decided that entering one of themselves in and having the others as a ‘security’ team would work best. Hunk had been convinced that they’d pick Allura or Shiro to be the contestant, but she’d zoned out to think about what to make for food later on then blinked and here she was.

“Uh, guys? I wasn’t paying attention, why is my name on the application thing?” She winced at the slight crack to her voice, it’s not that she considered herself ugly or had poor self esteem, it’s just hard to imagine herself all dolled up with make up and in a pretty dress or perfect swimsuit. Hunk had never considered herself that kind of girl.

Everybody turned to look at her then, leaving her feeling like a deer caught in the headlights. Allura answered the question, fingers tapping away as she went back to filling the form out, “We all discussed who among us would be the best fit for going undercover as the beauty contestant, and it happened to be you.”

Hunk swallowed, quickly shifting her eyes between everyone, a sense of dread filling her stomach, “What-what about you Allura? Wouldn’t this be something up your alley?”

Allura didn’t skip a beat as she continued typing, “Technically I’ve been ‘dead’ for 10,000 years, and they are requiring no alterations to the one submitting in as the contestant so I can’t use my shape-shifting. Coran has experience with helping contestants during pageants so she was out of the line-up too.” Coran twirled a braided mustache end in her fingers, nodding along.

“Prevented many a disaster in my days, that’s what I did before I became a consultant. You’re in good hands with me.”

The dread grew as Hunk spun to look at Lance then, already eagerly poring over something on her personal holopad as Pidge looked over it with her, “Lance, didn’t you say that one of your sisters did pageants? How you always wanted to try right? What about you too Pidge? You told me about wanting to be an undercover spy!”

They both looked up as Hunk spoke to them. Lance was the first to respond, a pouting look on her face, “Yeah, but I suck at walking in high heels. Also Coran asked me to help her, since I’m the only other person good with sewing and make-up, and I’m gonna be your moral support.”

Pidge shrugged, pulling a hair clip (borrowed from Allura) out of her pocket and pinning her bangs back, “I didn’t meet height requirement, even in high heels. I get to do surveillance though, which is kind of close.”

Hunk turned to Keith and couldn’t even get a word out before she stated firmly, “I don’t do dresses.”

She looked at Shiro then, a hopeful tone to her voice at her last resort, “ . . . Shiro?”

She could’ve died as Shiro sent her an apologetic look, raising her right arm up for emphasis, “This is a little bit hard to disguise, along with all the scars. If it makes you feel better, you  _ were _ the first option, but we figured you weren’t completely onboard with it so we tried to see if anyone else would work. It’ll just be a one time thing, and winning isn’t a requirement. This is to keep everybody participating safe. Besides,” Hunk almost squealed at the wink Shiro gave her, “You’re a cutiepie, everybody’s going to love you. If they don’t, they have six people to take that up with.”

So everybody went back to what they were doing, Allura and Coran sent the form in, Lance continued to go over ideas for makeup with Pidge, Shiro and Keith pulled out an overview of the auditorium the pageant would be taking place in to discuss locations for hidden cameras, and Hunk just. . . tried to make sure she didn’t keel over.

Guess she’d have to be fine with this.

-

Once they had arrived at the planet the pageant was taking place on, the team immediately began to plan and work over the very few quintents before the pageant was put on. Lance took measurements of Hunk and set to work on creating all the outfits that were needed, Coran began working with Hunk on how to properly walk and hold herself onstage. Allura, Shiro, Keith, and Pidge took immediately to being ‘security’, secretly preparing all the undercover things needed to make sure everybody watching and in the pageant was safe.

It was the quintent before it all went down, and it definitely did not feel like enough time.

“Walk walk walk stop. Pose one, pose two-”

Hunk yelped as she crashed down, fully expecting it to happen since she was still getting used to the four inch heels she’d be wearing. She was used to being barefoot and wearing flats, the biggest heel she’d ever worn had been a kitten heel solely reserved for weddings and very special occasions. Two sets of arms helped pull her back up, wobbling as Shiro and Lance helped steady her.

“Is it too late to change to something shorter? I don’t think I’ll be able to get adjusted to these.” Hunk  _ had  _ been trying too, they’d been at this for what felt like vargas, it was pure luck that Allura had bought them some time alone on the stage the pageant would be taking place on, Keith and Pidge were setting up the cameras they’d be using with Allura overseeing, the meanwhile Coran was helping coach Hunk with Shiro and Lance on standby to help.

Shiro frowned in response to Hunk’s question, soothingly rubbing her back, “They’re being strict about footwear, it’s four inch heels with all outfits unless it’s traditional or cultural garb. We could probably get away with something for your talent.”

Lance nodded, resonating with Hunk’s feelings on the shoes, but perked up as Shiro mentioned talent. “Speaking of, have you decided what you’ll do for it? We went over the options a while ago.” Lance had been the greatest best friend and Hunk’s number one fan as all of this occurred, she had single-handedly helped plan all of Hunk’s outfits, looks, and routines in collaboration with Coran. Hunk shrugged in reply, hands moving to fidget and adjust the practice dress she was wearing, a  [ gorgeous orange dress ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/fa/07/09/fa07095a5e332e77e0bbdd7430cf3c48.jpg) that looked better on her than she thought it would.

“I was thinking maybe something with my engineering? There’s got to be people who’d find that interesting, right?” Engineering was a comfort to her, which was exactly what she needed among all this madness. They could also easily reason with giving her normal shoes and no high heels for it also.

Allura looked away from the screen tests Pidge was running, looking towards Hunk and voice a pleasant, polite tone, “I think that would be wonderful, but you’re still undercover Hunk. You get very focused on your work, and we still need you to be on your guard during the event.”

Hunk sighed, Allura was right, she was essentially keeping an eye out backstage where nobody else but her could be Lance and Coran, and actually on the stage too. Shiro once more patted her on the back, her cool, metal arm soothing her heated skin, “Maybe something with a lot of motion, like a dance? You’d be able to expand your range of sight and nobody will be suspicious if you’re looking around a lot.”

Coran clapped excitedly, clearly pleased by the idea, “A wonderful suggestion! If you don’t happen to know anything, I could show you some ceremonial Altean dances! Oooo maybe I can show you some” she opened up her hands to either side of her face, eagerly shaking them in a ‘jazz hands’ motion, “ _ Exciting  _ dances! Not to toot my own horn, but I’m fairly skilled with the elements.”

Hunk froze for a brief moment then, enough for Shiro and Lance to look at her with concern. She stumbled on her reply, not wanting them to think she was uncomfortable with the idea, “Well, dancing I can do, I did hula for a while before I pursued engineering, and if you think something flashy is good, uh. . . “ She looked down at her dress, swishing the skirt slightly to see the tulle float, “I know some fire-dancing, only with a hoop though. I don’t know if you would have anything similar to what I know.”

There was a sudden quiet. Hunk looked back up then, blinking as everybody looked at her. It finally broke as Keith spoke up, a hint of hope to her voice, “Y-you. You know how to dance with-with fire?”

Hunk slowly nodded, unsure of what Keith’s reaction would be. She didn’t expect the normally stoic Red Paladin to sink to her knees though, bringing her hands together in a praying gesture and pressing it to her mouth.

“I-Hunk-please do that. Please do it  _ I have to see it- _ ”

At least Hunk didn’t have to worry about high heels for her talent now.

-

This was it. The pageant was going to start soon. Keith and Pidge were at their surveillance station (both were very blessed because they only just now realized how many cute aliens there were here and they could both cry over the beauty together), Allura and Shiro were acting as ‘security guards’ and patrolling through the building they were in for any suspicious people, and Lance and Coran were backstage with Hunk as she slowly felt herself go into a quiet panic.

She’d been fine up until she started to get dressed, they were going through the outfits to make sure Lance’s measurements had been correct, only to immediately hit a problem. Unfortunately, Hunk had been wearing a sports bra when Lance had measured everything, so while every other part of her evening dress fit, the top was noticeably off. Lance had immediately started on fixing all the outfits, the swimsuit and talent outfits were thankfully easy enough to fix, the opening outfit took a bit but now fit better, but the evening dress had to be drastically changed from the full coverage it was originally to a deep plunge neckline. Hunk was one of the unlucky girls back home to have a lot of problems finding bras and shirts that worked, and a plunge was the furthest thing she’d ever wanted to do, but Lance had already done her best to fix Hunks error.

So she tried to put the thought out of her mind and ignore the outfits until it came time to change, slowly breathing with Coran as Lance kept reassuring her that she wouldn’t walk out and fall flat on her face as she did last minute make up touch ups.. Someone called out a five dobash warning before the show started and Hunk’s mask finally cracked, hands flying up to cover her eyes and breathes quickly changing to a hyperventilating pace.

“I can’t do this  _ I really can’t do this _ oh god I’m going to mess up so bad somebody else should have done this it never should’ve been me-” She felt hands on her cheeks then and peeked through her fingers, holding back a sniffle as Lance smiled warmly at her,

“It’s okay Hunk, whatever will happen will happen. You walk out and trip the whole way? That’s fine. If you stutter and miss cues? That’s more than okay. All that matters is that you’re being you. Nobody else can be Hunk.  _ You can do this. _ ”

They started to call the contestants to line up for the walk out onstage, Hunk swallowed nervously as she walked, Lance and Coran cheering her on as she actually moved fairly well in her heels for once. She kept up the breathing techniques as she waited with everyone else, but had her attention drawn to the side. Hunk could see a shadowy looking figure just at the front of the crowd, she wouldn’t have paid it another thought but she noticed how well it hid the person from the positioned cameras in the auditorium and the patrol route Allura and Shiro were using.

That realization seemed to set off a switch inside Hunk, finally getting a reign on her panic and pushing herself to focus as the pageant started. Lance was right, if Hunk messed up then so be it. Her goal along with the others was to make sure everybody was safe. Like hell she’d ever allow any harm to befall innocent people.

-

Things were going smoothly so far, Hunk had been doing fairly well as the time passed on, but there was still no super obvious signs of an imminent threat. The opening had taken awhile, there were a ton of species and planets to list off and respect the traditions of. They had also picked the few who would go on to do their talent for the show, and imagine Hunk’s surprise when her name got called. Contestants had been required to send in videos of their talent for prejudging and as Lance and Pidge liked to say “Your hips. It was totally your hips, probably the fire too.”

She honestly would rather be going right to her talent now, but unfortunately the swimwear portion was first. Hunk couldn’t help but have her insecurity come to light, she was more than fine with her stomach showing, but she was used to having a more modest top and bottom to her swimsuit, the one Lance had made for her was beautiful but not what she was used to, a tangerine color bikini top that mimicked an old-time sailor suit and simple bikini cut bottoms. She’d been unsure about the top but Coran had reassured her that it was supportive and indestructible, somebody could walk up and try to light it on fire but it wouldn’t burn or deteriorate. The main issue now was the bottoms, she’d been fine at first with the cut they were, but now that she wore them she couldn’t stop pulling at it to try and cover the skin that was on display.

“Are you alright Hunk? You haven’t stopped picking at those shorts since you put them on.”

She sighed in defeat as Coran pointed out the obvious, looking up to regard them, “I don’t like the bikini bottoms, I know I said I was fine with them, but then there was the mess up with the measurements-”

Lance quickly stepped over, grabbing Hunk by the shoulders to stop her and shaking her head, “Hunk, you’re uncomfortable and that’s what matters right now. Do you want me to put together a sarong really quick? Would that help?”

Hunk meekly nodded, grateful that Lance was so forgiving and helpful. She went off to grab scrap material and quickly start sewing, and Hunk nearly jumped as she heard a gasp behind her.

“Oh my word, you have the markings!”

She turned then, recognizing the alien behind her as a Gorgetuan, a small sized species that had multiple eyes on their face and three arms that acted more like tentacles than actual arms. They were one of the other contestants that got called to do their talent, and Hunk had to double-take too, because she could’ve sworn the alien had been  [ a dusty pink ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/5d/32/76/5d32769100bf3249fdcf832812cf1d66.jpg) earlier. Now they were almost  [ a dark maroon ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/cc/d9/8d/ccd98d78d7b78621a870b928983ef20c.jpg) color, their black eyes eagerly flicking over the stretch marks on Hunk’s thighs and stomach.

“Markings? Do you mean my. . . my stretch marks?”

The alien nodded very fast, one tentacle hovering just out of reach of Hunk’s skin, almost too in awe to move closer, “If that is what you call them, my people see them as a sign of god-like power and strength, it is an honor to have them on your body. Those with it are believed to live a longer life and come across good fortune.”

Hunk blushed at the attention, feeling her face flush. She’d never given her stretch marks a second thought, they were just something that happened as she gained weight. Shiro had them too, given that she’d probably taken on a lot of muscle mass during her time in Galra imprisonment, it was no surprise. So this alien wasn’t too far off from the idea that the marks portrayed strength. Hunk mumbled a thank you out as Lance came back, feeling her tension go away as the sarong was wrapped around her hips and gave her the coverage she desired.

“Oh, why are you covering them? The judges will surely give you points for having the marks?”

The two humans looked back at the alien, Hunk thrown for a loop as now the skin of them had changed to  [ a mauve ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/bc/50/91/bc509198b5884c0e5b67249584852c10.png) , their own shoulders drooped sadly. This species must have chameleon qualities, very fast acting abilities too for their body to become so flush with that color so quickly.

Hunk quickly waved her hands at them, voice stuttering out, “No no! I’m not purposefully covering them, I was just uncomfortable with the bottoms! I also don’t really care about winning? I just uh-” She shuffled on her feet, free of shoes as to take a break from the heels, “Really wanted to be here? Everybody is so beautiful, I don’t think I’ve ever been among such beauty.” Truthfully they were only there because of suspicions, but Hunk had truly come to enjoy the pageant itself. All the contestants had been so kind to her and each other, it was nice to know that even out in space there was that same camaraderie and bond that feminine people shared.

The alien blinked as Hunk flustered out a response, smiling as their skin now lightened to  [ a pretty puce ](http://colornames.facts.co/pucecolorcode/pucecolor.png) , “Say no more, I. . . very much admire you. Physically and your personality too. You are very sweet, I cannot wait to see what your talent is. My name is Arclic, I wish you all the luck!” they traipsed off then, glancing over their shoulders a few times at Hunk, and all she could do was keep herself from combusting. Lance let out a low whistle, leaning onto her and a teasing tone to her voice,

“Shay is gonna be  _ soooooo  _ jealous.”

Hunk groaned, why her? Why did this all have to happen to her?

-

Swimsuit went by very smoothly too, save for when Arclic had nearly tripped and fallen off-stage, Hunk had quickly grabbed them before that could happen, saving them from harm and leaving their skin  [ a bright magenta ](https://www.empressmills.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/Acid-Dye-Magenta-Main-100889.jpg) for the rest of the portion. Hopefully nothing else would happen, especially since Hunk was preparing to go out onstage and do her fire hula dance. Lance had just helped her fix a flower into her hair when she heard Coran greet Shiro and Allura,

“How’s everything look out there? Seen anything yet? Noticed any Galra?”

Allura shook her head, hair swishing in the ponytail she’d pulled it back into, “Nothing, not even Pidge or Keith have seen anything between their infatuation with everyone here.” Lance snorted at that, it was easy to see the two ogling at the screens. Allura rolled her eyes in agreement, continuing from where she left off, “Have any of you three seen anything back here? Or out in the audience that we haven’t noticed?”

Hunk furrowed her eyebrows as she thought back to the shady figure she spotted. “I did, they were seated in a perfect blindspot. I don’t know if they’ve moved or not, I was focusing on other things.” Namely making sure not to trip as she grabbed Arclic before they fell, but details.

Shiro’s eyes widened, glancing over towards the opening leading towards the stage, “Blindspot? I thought everything had been positioned perfectly?” there was a faint roar as the audience cheered, one of the contestants coming back in beaming. Hunk quickly stood, brushing off her skirt and turning around to grab the hoop she had made, four prongs with small cages to place the fuel soaked cloth lined along it,

“I think that stuff is bound to happen, I’ll get a closer look when I step out. Where did the fuel go?” Her eyes roved around, passing over the spot where it  _ should  _ be, then she heard a very loud burp.

Everybody turned to look at the source of the noise, spotting a contestant that looked very similar to a lizard species holding the fuel can that Hunk was going to use. The alien stared at them before glancing down at the can, a soft hiss leaving her mouth, “Ssssorry, wassss thissss yourssss? I thought it wassss mine, pleasssse forgive me.”

Hunk waved a hand, plastering on a smile, “It’s okay, I have an extra can somewhere.” the lizard alien thanked her before she got called to the stage, tail flicking as she went out to go do a traditional mate dance that involved breathing fire. Coran frowned as she left, looking back at Hunk in worry.

“We didn’t pack anything else with us though, that was  _ all  _ we had _. _ ”

Hunk groaned as soon as the lizard alien left, burying her face in her hands, “I know, but I didn’t want her to feel bad! I’m up next too, what am I going to do?”

Lance ran a hand through her own hair, tugging at the short ends as her eyebrows furrowed in thought. “Well the costume doesn’t matter at this point. Do you know anything that doesn’t require props? Something minimal?” They had maybe three minutes to figure out what to do before Hunk had to go onstage. Hunk paced back and forth, her skirt swishing around her as she thought.

“I don’t know, I don’t have the proper music to do a basic hula so I can’t do that. I-I know basic defense maneuvers but I don’t know how that would work.”

Allura snapped her fingers, face lighting up, “Demonstration! You can use one of us and perform the maneuvers on a test subject!” At that exact moment everyone turned to look at Shiro, who took in the stares and sighed.

“I’ll be your test subject Hunk. Lance, do you think you could get together a quick disguise?” The Blue Paladin immediately grabbed their leader by the wrist, dragging her to a chair and forcing her down to start applying make up over her scar, calling out to Coran to grab a wig. With barely seconds to spare, Hunk stepped out onstage with her ‘assistant’, Shiro expertly disguised with a long wig, gloves, and make up over her nose.

Five dobashes later and Hunk had to help Shiro back offstage, apologizing profusely to her.

“I’m so so sorry Shiro, I know you’ve handled worse, but I probably shouldn’t have done SING.”

Lance and Allura were busy cackling off to the side as Coran and Hunk helped Shiro to a seat, the Black Paladin muffling a groan as she pulled off the wig that had barely stayed on as Hunk had done a shoulder throw, punched her in the face, and performed the SING demonstration. “I promise Hunk, it’s more than fine, I’m just a bit winded.” She waved a hand at her, “Go get dressed, evening wear is next.”

After enough protest from Shiro Hunk went to get changed, Allura smirking as she sidled up to Shiro’s side, “You liked it, didn’t you?”

Shiro kept her face in her hands so her leader couldn’t see the blush starting on her cheeks.

-

Hunk did her best not to do the fidgeting she had done previously, mostly out of fear that she would pop out of the evening wear dress. It was the most altered of all the outfits after the measurement mess up, Lance had to make a big cut right in the middle of the chiffon and tulle layered dress since Hunk could literally not breath in it previously. Instead of being a solid piece, it was now a deep plunge that stopped exactly where the top of the skirt began, the soft gold layers fluffing out around her, tiny yet elegant flower details in deep green, white, and yellow decorated the sides of her ribcage. She was staying absolutely still as Lance and Coran worked around her, putting an ungodly amount of tape all over to keep any slips from occurring, and since she couldn’t move to get out her nerves she had to resort to verbally making it known,

“Oh my god what if it’s not enough? What if I walk out on stage and everything falls out?  _ What if it happens during the interview oh my god- _ ”

Coran tutted at her, applying the last of the tape before she straightened up to smile at her, “Nothing to worry about hon! Me and Lance have everything on lockdown. Slippage is out of possibility now!”

Lance nodded, eyebrows knit together as she finished up the last minute details, adjusting the layers and [the gold tipped white flower crown](https://img0.etsystatic.com/143/2/13722124/il_340x270.1198834804_avu7.jpg) atop Hunk’s head, “Yep, nobody could even pull it down themselves. You don’t mess around with slips.” She stepped back, a critical eye going up and down before her face relaxed, smiling at Hunk, “I think you’re all set! Do a twirl for us?” Her last question was spoken softly, and Hunk couldn’t deny her best friend.

Hunk twirled as best she could, giggling just a bit as the fabric fluffed up even further, and when she stopped she smiled at Lance only to gasp as her friend had squatted down onto the floor, sniffling into her hands, “Lance?! Did something happen to the dress?!”

The Blue Paladin continued to sniffle, eventually pulling her head up to cast watery eyes at Hunk, “I’m sorry Hunk, it’s just- _ you look so beautiful oh my god. _ Like. . . you literally look like a fairytale princess I’m  _ so happy _ .”

Hunk could giggle now, relieved that it was Lance’s emotions getting to her. They quickly hugged and sent her off to line up with the contestants doing the interview, bashful as all the aliens complimented her on the soft dress. She spotted Arclic and complimented them on the dress that looked similar to a cupcake they were wearing, causing said alien to flush to that bright magenta from before.

The tape worked extremely well and Hunk went onstage with no dress problems, it even did really well as all the contestants sat in a line of seats for the interview portion. Hunk had been a bit too busy looking out into the audience as they went through the questions as they got asked, she heard ‘universal peace’ a lot for some reason but she couldn’t find that shadowy figured from before. She somehow zoned out enough that the microphone was suddenly passed to her and she had to make herself focus, barely catching the question in time,

“Contestant number seven. What do you think our galaxy, in fact the entire  _ universe _ , needs the most in these trying times?”

Hunk furrowed her eyebrows in thought, glad that the timer didn’t started until she started to respond,  “I believe that better regulation of engine part design for greater compatibility and less instances of corporate exclusiveness to jack up the price would be a good start. Open agreements between the company and the consumer of their research and design process to follow up with that. More resources to expand and better the culinary art and allow others to have access to it. . . “ The sudden quiet made her pause, eyes gazing around at the stunned auditorium before she quickly finished, “. . . and of course! Universal peace."

There was a round of applause at that, almost sounding relieved as she passed the microphone to the next contestant. She went back to looking past the lights of the stage, finally finding the spot where she had seen the shadowy figure, now empty of a body. She couldn’t react to the sudden and alarming revelation, but did manage to reach up and delicately scratch at her nose, the undercover sign they had all agreed upon to let Keith and Pidge know that something had happened and to respond as soon as possible.

Just as she made it off stage and was prepared to bolt, to let the others know the figure was on the move and something was bound to happen, when a stagehand stopped her and told her to remain in line as the closing was about to start. Apparently in space they had high tech machines that counted everything up so they could move on to finishing the pageant up faster. Any other time Hunk would’ve been relieved, but now was definitely not the time.

She couldn’t give up her cover though, reluctantly going back out onstage with the rest of the contestants as she heard Shiro and Allura call out to her. At least her fidgeting was covered as nervousness, eyes raking back and forth and hands clenching into the fabric of her dress. Wherever that figure was, it had to strike now as this was the climax of everything. Were they going to try and off one of the contestants? Maybe the winner? Hunk barely listened as they called for the contestants that had made the top five, stepping forward on command as her name got called, and instinctively grabbed onto the arm (tentacle?) that grabbed onto her as names slowly got called.

She still couldn’t see anything, but got brought out of her trance as her brain finally caught up to the words being said,

“Now, our 1st runner Up. They are the first one to take up the duties of Miss Galaxy should they be unable to continue. Our 1st Runner Up for this pheeb is. . . “

There was a collective gasp of anticipation from everyone. Hunk glanced to the side, shocked to see Arclic standing and clutching onto her, then the announcer finished,

“. . . Hunk Garrett, congratulations to Arclic Kthysrl, you are our new Miss Galaxy!”

Arclic gasped where they stood by Hunk, jumping up to hug her and squeezing her tight before they got pulled forward to accept the crown, Hunk frantically looking around now. If there was any time to strike now, this would be it. She felt something more than she heard or spotted it, gasping as something rushed past her and the audience began to scream.

She also reacted without realizing it, immediately reaching out with both hands to grab at the back of the figure, grunting as she pulled them closer to spin them around, gaining enough momentum after a few turns to launch the person into the audience, stumbling and catching herself before she pitched forward herself. Damn these high heels!

There was a loud crash followed by a couple more screams, Hunk straightening herself up to see the body of the figure she had seen this whole time. The person looked thoroughly knocked out, a claw weakly clutching onto a very large knife, a wet glint on it. Hunk panted as she brushed her hands over her skirt, quickly adjusted her flower crown that’d gone askew, and turned to Arclic a few steps to her side, the newly crowned Miss Galaxy with a   [ very white looking pink shade ](http://img.davidsbridal.com/is/image/DavidsBridalInc/ANGEL_SWATCH_WEB_0106_H_FRONT) to their skin as they stared at Hunk in shock.

“Are you okay Arclic? Did they hurt you?!”

Hunk yelped as tentacles wrapped around her body, sighing in relief as Arclic spoke an endless stream of thank yous as the audience cheered.

Nobody was getting hurt on Hunk’s watch.

-

“Second place isn’t too bad, I know that wasn’t the reason for all this in the first place but think about it.” Everybody paused in their packing up process, it was the next day and they were about to set off to their next planet to help. The shadowy figure they had apprehended had not been sent by Zarkon, but by a different planet that had been banned from entering the pageant due to the last contestant from last pheeb who had cheated throughout the whole show. They’d been handled by the legal forces so they were ready to head out and keep fighting Zarkon. Nothing would be as fun as this mission had been, but they were the defenders of the universe, fun wasn’t in the job description. Once everybody turned to look at Pidge, she continued her thought, lifting a hand to push her glasses back up her face,

“A  _ human  _ got second place in a universal beauty pageant. Of course you’re amazing and wonderful Hunk, but we all agree that there were a  _ ton  _ of beautiful people here, right?” Keith muttered a low ‘god bless’ before Pidge continued, “So out of all of those, Hunk got second place, before she even saved the new Miss Galaxy. She rightfully earned it between the measurement mess up, keeping herself from falling while she saved Arclic, had to pull a completely different talent out because she couldn’t do the first one, and had an answer to an interview question that people didn’t know how to take.”

Hunk flushed as everyone turned to look at her with proud faces, allowing herself to feel some pride. She  _ had  _ done very well for what had been thrown at her. Anybody else could’ve handled the situation just fine, but nobody else would’ve done it the way Hunk had. They turned back to Pidge as she continued, her own smile growing wider,

“Now imagine this information somehow got back to Earth. We all know how excited they would be that a human from Earth won second in an _intergalactic_ beauty pageant. Now. . . “ she grinned maniacally. “Imagine how divided everybody would be when they saw who won.”

Lance snickered then, wiping at her eyes, “Oh my god yes, the majority of course would be ecstatic that Hunk won, then you’d have people who are being polite but secretly pissed because it was a girl that wasn’t  _ their  _ definition of beauty.”

Shiro shrugged, finishing up closing the case they had used to carry part of their equipment, “I still stand by what I said. Hunk is adorable and pretty and if anyone has something different to say, they have six people to go through first.”

Hunk sputtered at the reminder, especially because Shiro decided to repeat the wink she did at Hunk before too. The door far in the back of the auditorium opened then, the whole team turning to regard who came through, who happened to be the one responsible for creating and running the Miss Galaxy Pageant.

“Oh good! I have not missed you. As a sign of gratitude, and personal thanks from I, would you all come to the banquet? It is a custom to have a meal and welcome the new Miss Galaxy, but we would like to give thanks for you all saving my pageant.”

Allura gracefully stepped up to the pageant creator, bowing in respect, “It would be our pleasure, we just finished packing away our things.” With that they all followed, Hunk eager to taste some new cuisines and putting them in her cooking knowledge. As soon as they entered the banquet hall though, Hunk was quickly ushered up towards the front, lightly squeaking as she glanced back at the others who looked just as confused as she did. She was stopped at the edge of the platform at the front, blinking up at Arclic who eagerly waved Hunk up with all three tentacles, skin that deep maroon from before. They looked stunning in the shiny, regal crown that was given to them, and Hunk admired it before she stepped up to Arclic’s continued insistence.

Arclic turned back to the crowd once Hunk stood by them, beaming out at the audience, “I want to personally thank the group that singlehandedly saved this pageant, Team Voltron, and most of all Hunk, my own savior.” There was a jovial uproar as they were honored, Hunk flushing again at all the attention. She blanked as Arclic wrapped a sash around her chest, curiously looking down at it before she felt a different crown settle onto her head, blinking owlishly as Arclic finished, “Whether you had saved me or not, it was a unanimous vote that you are gifted the honorary title, yesterquintent you showed love and true camaraderie with everyone you talked to, you are truly the example of what the galaxy believes is a good person, on top of protecting the innocent and free.” They gestured to Hunk then, proudly declaring, “I present to you, this pheeb’s Miss Voltron!”

Hunk’s eyes widened as she heard the name. In the back she could see the others as they heard the declaration. Lance doubled over with laughter, Allura and Coran just as wide-eyed as Hunk and looking at each other with disbelief, Pidge was cracking up to but was leaning on Keith for support, whom just stared blankly ahead, and to top it off Shiro was very clearly trying and failing to keep herself from joining Lance in her gigglefest.

She looked back down at the sash, ‘Miss Voltron’ sewn across it in a pretty font with a deep purple thread, and smiled when Arclic hugged her.

If she had wanted to win any sort of prize or title, Hunk was glad it was this.

**Author's Note:**

> #morefemalesineverything2K5ever


End file.
